Apprentice of the Gods
by prsn110
Summary: What if Luffy was apprenticed by extremely powerful beings of many worlds? How would his adventures turn out? Strong!Luffy Smart!Luffy. (Somewhere on the Genius level) Mega(ish) Crossover.
1. Luffy:Pirate King! Zoro:Best Swordsman!

**Apprentice Of The Gods**

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful, sunny day in the middle of the ocean. The sky was a beautiful blue, the sun shining down on the water. A cruise ship was drifting about, dances in the ballroom, the cafeteria piled high with food, and the crew having a relaxing day. So far, it was a perfect day.

"Hey, look! A barrel! It's probably full of Sake! Let's reel it in," said one of the sailors on the cruise ship. With a grunt of effort, he managed to heave it on board, but damn it was heavy! "Let's open it and have a few shots!" The crew shouted in agreement, and they were about to pry the top off, when...

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! IT'S IRON CLUB ALVIDA AND HER CREW!" the sailor in the crow's nest called out. Subsequently, there was panic, everyone on the dance floor running in a frenzy, trying to find a place where they would go unnoticed, and hopefully, uninjured. All, except for one. She was fairly unnoticeable, blending in well, except for the fact that she had the brightest orange color of hair that you'll ever see. The dress she wore fit right in with the fancy cruise guests. She snuck out the back door of the ballroom to creep her way over to Alvida's ship.

The barrel, forgotten in the panic, rolled through a door, down a hall, through another door, and finally ended up crashing into a few barrels in the corner of the room it rolled into. A few minutes later, a short boy with extremely pink hair came in, saw the barrel, and started rolling it outside.

"Coby! What are you doing? Don't you know that if you don't do something, Lady Alvida will crush you again?" a man asked. He was clearly part of Iron Club Alvida's crew, just from a look of his clothes. They were dirty and loose fitting, nothing at all like the clothes the passengers of the cruise wore. Well, that and the sword he was holding up. There were two people behind him. The pink-haired boy, Coby, suddenly started shaking in fear. He knew what those swords could do to him.

"N-No sir! I-I was j-just getting this barrel of s-s-sake for Lady Alvida!" Coby stuttered out. The man smirked.

"Well, I was just getting thirsty. Right, boys?" the man asked. The two guys behind him nodded with smirks on their faces.

"W-Wait! Alvida-sama will get mad if you drink any!" Coby warned them.

"Then don't tell her, brat!" the man answered.

"Y-yeah, okay, that'll work, have at it," Coby said quietly. The man smirked.

"Time to open this the old fashioned way!" he yelled. He reared his hand back, preparing to punch the barrel open (Seriously, when is that old fashioned?). When he brought his hand down, the barrel suddenly exploded open and a boy no older than seventeen popped out, spreading his arms out in a stretch like one would do after sleeping. He had a straw hat on his head, a red vest, and cargo shorts. He was also quite skinny.

"WHAT A GREAT NAP!" the boy yelled out, subsequently knocking the big guy's jaw with his fist and knocking him out. The boy blinked a few times, then looked at the guys in front of him.

"Who are you?" he asked. The guys started shaking in fear, but still pulled their swords out and spoke.

"We are pirates of the great Alvida-sama's crew!" they shouted, before looking over and noticing he wasn't paying any attention.

"Hey, kid, where's the food? I'm hungry," the kid said to Coby.

"Hey! Don't ignore us!" the pirate on the left shouted at him, then both brought down their blades on him. However, what they weren't expecting was for their swords to break on his skin. He turned around.

"A strike to the back is unfair!" he shouted, not even fazed that he just had swords swung at him. He threw his fist back haphazardly and hit what seemed to be the leader of the group. When they ran away with their unconscious leader, stuttering out an apology and that they wouldn't bother him again, he turned back around.

"Hey kid, take me to the food on this boat," the straw-hat guy said.

"You need run and hide, now! You'll be targeted by Alvida-sama's whole crew!" Coby shouted at him, worried. The manchild grinned.

"First, food!" With that, he started walking toward a door he saw on the other end of the hall, Coby trying unsuccessfully to drag him the other way. When they got inside, Coby decided it wouldn't be that bad in there.

"By the way, what's your name?" Coby asked. The kid grinned before stuffing three apples he found into his mouth.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the one who's going to be the King of the Pirates!" Luffy said. Coby's jaw dropped in awe, before going off on a rant about how it was impossible for him to do that.

"What? Impossible! You know the King of the Pirates is the one who has everything in the world?" At this, Luffy nodded. "Treasure," nod. "Fame," nod. "Wealth," nod. "Power," nod. "One Piece?" Another nod. Man, this is getting repetitive. "Impossible, impossible, impossible, impo-" suddenly, he was his on the head. He looked up at Luffy.

"Why'd you hit me?" Coby asked.

"Because I wanted to. You were getting annoying. I don't go after the One Piece because I think I need to, it's because I want to. If I die trying, then I die trying," Luffy explained. Coby looked awed at the mini-speech. Then, he began to wonder.

"Do you think I can too?" Coby asked quietly. Luffy looked confused.

"Do what?" he asked. Coby looked at him.

"Do you think I can become a Marine? It's always been what I want to do! To catch the bad guys to protect the good ones!" Cobe said excitedly.

"How should I know?" Luffy asked. Coby's face now shone of determination.

"I'll do it! Even though I haven't known you long, you inspired me! I'll become a Marine and catch the bad guys, like Alvida!" Coby shouted. Suddenly, it felt like an earthquake shook the room.

"Who are you going to capture, Coby?" said a rough man-womanly voice from the dust cloud that appeared somehow. Coby started shaking, not answering.

"Who's the most beautiful woman in all the seas, Coby?" the planet-sized woman asked when the dust cloud cleared out.

"O-O-O-Of course it-it-it-it-it's y-y-yo-" Coby was stuttering out, but was interrupted.

"Hey Coby, who's this old hag?" Luffy asked. The crew watching from the hole in the ceiling started whispering amongst each other in fear of his and their lives.

"He's done it now."

"He said _that word._"

"He's dead."

"And then she's going to kill _us_."

Of course, Alvida had to agree with them at the moment.

"YOU BRAT! You definitely aren't the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, but you've gotten on my nerves! For that, you'll _die_!" Alvida shouted. She jumped and slammed the iron club she had with her where Luffy was. He quickly jumped out of the way and picked up Coby, then jumped out of the hole in the ceiling and set Coby down off to the side.

"Okay, now you can have at me all you want!" Luffy shouted when he was a good distance away from Coby. A pirate snuck up behind him, thinking he could kill him quickly with a simple strike in the head. Too bad for him Luffy knew he was there, and dodged the attack before it could reach him.

"It's not very nice to attack someone from behind," Luffy said. The remaining part of the crew that was conscious looked absolutely shocked at seeing their own crew-mate try to sneak up on the one that seemed to be able to take them all on without even trying. They already knew that it wasn't going to end well for him.

However, Luffy simply picked up the man and tossed him overboard. Well, more like launched, as he went at least a mile out into the sea.

Luffy turned to the rest of the crew, smiled, then started running away. Of course, they chased after him, but when Luffy grabbed onto a wooden pillar and kept running, somehow allowing his arm to stretch like a rubber band. They stopped and stared at the arm, understandably confused.

Luffy looked back to see their faces. "Shihihi, got you! **Gum-Gum… ROCKET**!" Luffy yelled, then launched himself at the mass of pirates, knocking them all out. For some reason, it just became dark where he was standing all of a sudden.

"Hey, who turned off the sun?!" Luffy asked. Coby face-palmed off to the side.

"So you're a pirate, brat?" Alvida asked him from behind. Luffy didn't seem surprised to see her there, and just nodded his head. Then, he got a confused look on his face.

"Did you turn off the sun, hag?" Luffy asked. Alvida started to turn red with rage and swung down the club on his head. It simply bounced off, like he was made of rubber. Wait a minute…

"Hehe, I'm a rubber man! You can't hurt me like that! **Gum-Gum… PISTOL**!" Luffy shouted, throwing his stretched out fist into her stomach. While Coby was trying to figure out when Luffy actually stretched his arm back, Alvida flew into the ocean, right on top of the crew-mate that Luffy just threw there a few minutes ago.

"Hey, get Coby a boat. He's going to be a Marine!" Luffy yelled at the remaining crew on Alvida's ship. The crew nodded and started to get the safety boat into the water, too scared of the straw-hat wearing teen to do anything else.

Once on the boat, Luffy looked out into the sea, and noticed a fleet of marine ships coming toward Alvida's ship. "Hey, look! Perfect timing! Let's talk to them about you getting into the Marines!" Luffy said. Coby shook his head dramatically.

"No! They'd imprison us before we even opened our mouths!" Cobe shouted. Luffy sighed in annoyance and hit Cobe on the head again.

"Ow! What was that for?" Coby shouted. Luffy shrugged.

"Just because. Who is this Zoro person Alvida talked about?" Luffy asked. Coby started shivering in fear, thinking about the monster.

"He's a monster bounty hunter. He was said to have killed all of his targets quickly and brutally. He's said to use a three sword style with deadly efficiency. I've also heard that he's locked up on an island base near here," Coby explained. "Wait, why do you want to know?"

"He sounds strong, I want him on my crew!" Luffy exclaimed. Coby's jaw dropped to the floor.

"They locked him up because he's a bad guy!" Coby said. Luffy just shrugged and continued to row.

"Oh yeah, do you know where the island is?" Luffy asked sheepishly.

,=,e

After a few hours, the duo finally made it to the island Coby was targeting.

"Hey, sir? Do you know where Zoro is by any chance?" Luffy asked a bystander. Suddenly, everyone backed up against walls and started shivering like they were naked in the middle of a snowstorm.

Coby looked at all the people around them and whispered to Luffy. "It seems Zoro's name is taboo here." Luffy nodded. Then, Coby started to speak in a more normal tone. "I heard that the Marine captain here Is Captain Morgan." Once again, everyone backed away and started shivering.

"Wow, they're really jumpy here, aren't they?"

A few minutes of talking and they finally decided to wander to the largest building in the town to look for Zoro.

"Hey! I think I see him!" Luffy shouted. Coby just sighed.

"I don't think they would put Zoro in the middle of the open like that." Luffy ignored him and started running to get a closer look. Coby shook his head and followed Luffy. Once Luffy got up on the wall, he pulled Coby up as well.

"AH! That's definitely Roronoa Zoro! Don't get near him! He's dangerous!" Coby kept spouting nonsense about Zoro, made up stories and all, just to make sure his new friend Luffy didn't get near him and get killed. Suddenly, Luffy saw Zoro shift his eyes in their direction.

"You two. Leave. You're annoying me." Luffy huffed and was about to jump over to talk to him, but he felt a little girl coming over to the wall. He turned around and noticed that she had a ladder and food with her. She propped the ladder up and went over to the other side, walked over to Zoro, and offered him the food she made.

"We have to get her back over here before she gets killed by Zoro!" Coby shouted. (Man, Coby likes to shout!) Luffy just sighed.

"Zoro isn't bad, Coby. Can't you see it? The fact that he doesn't shoo her off means she is someone he met and liked here. A monster wouldn't befriend people like that, especially kids. I think he's in here for some reason that has to deal with her," Luffy explained, a far-away look in his eye. Coby looked stunned at this explanation, since it contradicted a few things he was just telling Luffy just minutes earlier, and got him to start re-evaluating Zoro. The pirate hunter was still scary, though.

The gate to the area Zoro was tied up was opened, and in walked an obnoxious looking teenager with blond hair and a huge chin with two Marine guards behind him.

"Now, now, Zoro. No one likes a bully," the teenager said, calling Zoro a bully and completely ignoring the fact that he had the facts reversed. "Ooh! Onigiri! Thank you!" the teenager said, while taking the food from the little girl that was just offering them to Zoro.

"Wait! That wasn't for you, it was for Zoro-aniki!" the little girl protested, but it was useless. The boy had marine guards behind him. The obnoxious boy took a bite, then immediately spit it out.

"This is full of sugar! It's supposed to be filled with salt! SALT!" the boy yelled angrily. He took the other rice ball and threw it on the ground, stepping on it in a temper tantrum. By now, the girl was crying.

"Don't you know that anyone who helps Roronoa Zoro is executed? Guard! Throw her out!" the boy demanded. The guard looked hesitant. "Do it, or I will tell my daddy about your disobedience!" The guard slowly walked over to the little girl.

"I'm sorry about this. Curl into a ball and you will take less damage," the guard told her with shame in his voice. The girl obeyed and curled into a ball, before she was tossed over the wall. Luckily, Luffy noticed her, and stretched an arm out and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay, little girl?" Luffy asked. The girl nodded, and Luffy set her on the ground before jumping over the wall. By then, the boy and guards were already gone.

"Huh? Oh, it's just you," Zoro said. Luffy smiled his trademark smile.

"Hi! I'm Luffy! I assume you're Zoro?" Luffy asked. Zoro nodded.

"I'm also guessing from the little performance right there that you're in here because he doesn't like you?" Luffy asked. Zoro nodded again.

"Okay! That's great. How would you like to join my crew?" Luffy asked. Zoro just sat/stood/laid/stayed still there.

"Why would I join your crew? I have nine days left, then I'm free to go," Zoro asked. Luffy laughed.

"He is clearly a bad person, he thinks highly of himself, and he obviously is related to a high-ranking Marine, so now that he has the famous Pirate Hunter in his grasp, there's no way he's going to miss an opportunity like executing you publicly," Luffy explained. "If you want it, I'll get confirmation before I release you." Zoro seemed to think over it for a while, before nodding slowly.

"However, only if you have confirmation. I don't want to take the coward's way out." Luffy nodded and turned back to the wall, jumping over it when he reached it.

This was the beginning of his crew.


	2. Nami:ProNavigator! Buggy:Bug!

**Apprentice Of The Gods**

**Chapter 2**

Luffy walked into the restaurant that Coby went to to get some food, but then he heard something that just confirmed what he thought earlier.

"Get me some of your finest alcohol, or whatever crap you have here, and make it snappy!" Helmeppo shouted out as he sat down in a chair and put his feet up on the table. "I've been bored lately. Hmm, maybe I should execute Zoro tomorrow! Yeah, that'll lift my boredom for a bit," Helmeppo said to himself, trying to get rid of the insufferable boredom that he was just talking about. Luffy looked angered at the statement, though, so it wasn't a surprise that Helmeppo would be getting some pain. He walked up to the hippo, lifted his hand, and flicked him in the forehead. The caused Helmeppo's chair to skid back and hit the wall, making contact with it just after the blond's head did. The blow to the head knocked him out.

"I'm sorry, he was annoying me. Coby, I've decided. I'm going to make Zoro a crew member today," Luffy stated. Everyone was still in shock after seeing his superhuman feat of strength, but Coby was able to nod. Luffy walked back outside and straight to where Zoro was being held.

"Zoro. I just overheard that you will be executed tomorrow, so I need to hurry. You said your swords were taken by the Hippo?" Luffy asked. Zoro just nodded. Luffy ran over to the building and, to the shock of Zoro, up the wall to a window. He jumped inside the window, looked around, and found three swords. He picked up the swords, knowing they were all Zoro's, but decided to walk around for a bit. When he exited the door, he was immediately noticed by some of the Marines walking around. Since he was caught, he had no choice but to jump back out the window, lest he want to kill them. So, he jumped back out the window, but apparently Cobe was trying to untie Zoro for him, and because of that, Ax Hand Morgan came out personally with his Marines and ordered an execution for them.

"By the order of me, Captain Morgan, you are both executed!" Morgan shouted. The Marines fired their weapons, but none of them went into the bodies of the executed. Instead, there was suddenly the straw-hat kid there that seems to pop up randomly everywhere.

"Sorry, but that won't work on me! I'm rubber!" Luffy shouted, pushing the bullets back out of his stretching body. This scared the Marines, but what startled them most is how he just seemed to appear. He didn't jump in front of them, he just simply was there. That scared them.

"Captain, I don't think I can face him," a Marine said, with others murmuring their agreement with their friend.

"By the order of Captain Morgan, you are to all kill yourselves if you're too scared to take him!" Morgan shouted. Damn, he really was full of himself.

"I really hate people like you!" Luffy shouted at him. "Hiding behind your own men, ordering them to do stuff they don't want to do, killing anyone who doesn't want to do something, you are _despicable!_" Luffy exclaimed. He waved his hand behind him, somehow cutting Zoro's restraining ropes (with wind) and tossed Zoro his white sword, the Wado Ichimonji. "Zoro, as your captain, I am only allowing you to use a one-sword style until it is as strong as your three-sword style. This way, your three-sword style will be deadlier than it already is. After this one-sword style comes the two-sword style. After that, you'll need to remaster your three-sword style and maybe learn some new tricks. If you want, I can give you the basics of the seven-sword style that a friend of mine taught me," Luffy said. Zoro stood there, wide-eyed. There was a _seven-sword style_? He had to learn that!

"Fine. I can beat anyone even with this one-sword style!" Zoro said. Luffy nodded and smiled.

"My first battle order as captain is to incapacitate Axe-Hand Morgan in a battle, then let the marines here take care of him for his crimes," Luffy commanded. Zoro nodded and held his sword at the ready. Morgan just laughed.

"Now who's hiding behind his troops, Straw-Hat?" Morgan bellowed. Luffy just grinned.

"I'm not hiding, I'm training my men. You should try it sometime. Zoro's dream is to be the best Swordsman alive. My job as his captain is to help him attain that goal," Luffy explained. Zoro's eyes widened.

"How did you know that was my dream?" Zoro asked. Luffy shrugged nonchalantly.

"Your sword, Wado, told me," Luffy said. "Yes, your sword is sentient. It's called a zanpakutou, or more commonly known as a Named Sword. It is up to you to train it in its Shikai and Bankai, though after this I will give you an explanation of what those fuckers are. Got that?" Luffy asked. Zoro smirked.

"Che." With that, Zoro was off. He struck Morgan's axe hand multiple times in a row, starting to get the hang of how to handle one sword instead of three. In doing so, he subconsciously started making his own one-sword style. Seeing this, Luffy smiled.

After about a minute of blocking strike after strike and occasionally getting cut along the arms, legs, and torso, Morgan's Axe Hand finally cracked apart, giving Zoro an easy shot to the chest. He swung his sword with such grace you'd think he's been practicing a one-sword style for years, straight through the guy's cross-hand guard, slicing him along the chest and making the cut deep enough to put him down for the count. At least, for a few hours. But it was enough.

Then, the strangest thing happened. The Marines looked at each other, then started cheering. Did they not like Morgan's ruling? It seemed to be that way. Suddenly, Zoro collapsed on the ground in a pile of skin and bones, his stomach grumbling incessantly.

"Hungry?" Luffy asked. Zoro could only give a weak nod. Luffy threw his head back and laughed.

After Zoro polished off six plates of food, he was full. "Man, that was great!" Zoro shouted. Luffy, still stuffing his face with food, just nodded mutely. "How can you eat more than a man that's been starved for three weeks?" Zoro asked. Luffy finished his plate, then answered.

"This food's just extremely good!" Luffy said. Zoro laughed.

"Say, Luffy, you said you were assembling a crew? How many do you have right now?" Zoro asked.

"You're my first mate," Luffy said. Zoro face faulted.

"Really? How did I get dragged into this?" Zoro asked quietly, then spoke up. "Do you have a ship at least?"

"Well, I came here on the smallest boat you can ever imagine, but I decided to sink that. Instead, I'm going to make a boat!" Luffy said. Zoro face faulted again.

"Excuse me, but are you pirates?" a Marine asked at the door. Luffy nodded, already knowing what this was about.

"Sure, we'll leave right now. Thank you for the food! See ya!" Luffy exclaimed, putting on his straw hat and standing up.

"Wait! You never heard us out, so how did you know we were going to ask you to leave?" the Marine asked. Luffy just looked confused.

"It's simple deduction. We're pirates, you're marines, we helped you, so you don't want to turn us in, however you don't want to harbor us either, because that's completely against the law and Code of Marines. But, since Coby here isn't with Zoro and I, you should let him follow his dream and train him to be a Marine. Now, goodbye!" Luffy said, then walked off to the docks.

"So, you said you'd create a ship? Now's a great time to do that!" Zoro said sarcastically, though Luffy chose to ignore the sarcasm.

"Sure!" Luffy quickly flew through some hand signs, then whispered, "**Wood Style: Two Pillar Ship Technique!**" Suddenly, wood started sprouting out of the docks and forming into a large ship. "Hey, do you guys have any materials to use for the sails?" Luffy yelled back to the Marines, who were just approaching. He decided to also ignore the dropped jaws at what he just did.

"Y-Yeah, let me go get that real quick," the marine lieutenant said, before running off to go get the materials.

About an hour later, with the help of the Marines, all the sails were in place and functioning. Luffy manually put in the anchor while everyone else worked on the sails. A little later, Luffy and Zoro figured out the steering, and they set off, waving back to the Marines, along with the newly recruited Coby.

"So, where to next, Captain?" Zoro asked. Luffy thought for a little bit, then decided.

"I have no idea. Let's go… LEFT!" And so, they turned left.

"Oi, Zoro! I still haven't explained to you what Shikai and Bankai were! Well, Shikai, or Initial Release, is basically the first form of your Wado that you can use past its sealed state. In other words, it turns into something more than a Katana, something that would fit your soul. That sword, while called a Named Sword, is also called a Zanpakutou, or Soul Cutter. It holds a fragment of your soul and Kuina's soul as well, combining them to make your Wado Ichimonji," Luffy explained. Zoro's eyes widened upon hearing Kuina's name.

"How do you know Kuina?" Zoro demanded.

"The sword, remember?" Luffy retorted. Zoro then remembered how Luffy said he got some information from Wado.

"Anyway, Bankai is the Final Release, or basically the full power of the Zanpakutou. Now, there are two types of Bankai. There are the Compressed Bankai and there are the Distributed Bankai. Compressed Bankai are basically the full power reduced to a small size, like into a piece of clothing or a blade. The Distributed Bankai can be something that is large and, well, distributed throughout a large area, like if you were to take control of a huge giant with a sword. Because you are a hands down swordsman, I'd suspect your Bankai and Shikai would just be in the form of katanas because you are best with swords, not large objects. Are you understanding this?" Luffy asked. Zoro nodded, still taking the information in. "Oh yeah, when you get the time, meditate. It will help unlock the connection with your sword, making shikai come easier when I have you start practicing that."

"Since you are a master of the three-sword style, you will probably end up with two more Zanpakutou in your possession to complete the style, however since you might also be learning the Seven Sword Style, you will also need four more regular katanas," Luffy said, then leaned against the side of the ship to relax after explaining all that. Zoro was still taking in all the information he got at one time.

Soon, Luffy and Zoro were getting really hungry, and it was showing.

"Hey Zoro, can I eat your leg? You don't really need it! You can get a new, mechanical one!" Luffy said. Zoro's eyebrow started to twitch in irritation.

"Shut up! Eat your own leg!" Zoro said. Luffy looked downcast, before he looked up.

"Hey, Zoro! A bird! Bird equals meat, so I'm going to catch the little bastard! Gum-Gum ROCKET!" Luffy exclaimed, launching himself off the ship and at the bird. However, the bird was larger than he expected and he was suddenly caught in the beak of the bird.

"ZORO! HELP ME!" Luffy shouted down. Zoro just sighed. Only Luffy can be so stupid as to be caught by a bird flying fifty feet in the air over the ocean. But, he still started using the convenient manual rowing system Luffy somehow put in the ship's design to go faster.

However, the bird was too fast and Zoro lost sight of it, but still went the direction he saw it going.

Up with Luffy, he was still trying to escape the bird, when suddenly it was hit by a cannonball, knocking it out of the sky.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Luffy screamed. He landed hard against the ground, startling the people he landed in between.

"Oh, hey boss! I'll leave these guys to you!" Luffy heard, then looked to the right and noticed an orange-haired girl running off. He just smiled and looked at the people she left him with.

"Hey kid, you're her boss right? Well, you're going to die!" The three said before charging at him, swords raised. Luffy just sighed at their pathetic attempt of a murder. He raised his hand and waved it at them, knocking them out. Nami saw this, and was easily awed.

"Wow, you're strong, knocking them out without touching them!" the girl said, giving away her position on the roof. Luffy just laughed and appeared next to Nami. Understandably, she got startled.

"Do you know where food is?" Luffy asked. the orange-haired teen nodded her head and started leading him somewhere.

Luffy was sitting down at a table, eating away, while asking Nami a few questions.

"Hi, my name's Monkey D. Luffy! What's yours?" Luffy asked.

"Nami," the girl stated simply. Luffy nodded, looking around the room they were situated in.

"So, Nami, would you like to tell me why we are in a stranger's home?" Luffy asked. Nami's eyes widened at the quick deduction of this guy, who's only been in the house for a total of three minutes.

"No one's here, so this is where I've been camping out for a couple of days," Nami answered. Luffy nodded his head in understanding.

"I saw you with a map, so that means you're either a pirate, or a theif. My money is on pirate, seeing the tattoo hidden under your left sleeve," Luffy said, watching her reaction closely. She conveyed one of shock when she heard his reasoning, and hate when he mentioned the tattoo. "Oh, so you don't like your pirate crew. I'm guessing it isn't voluntary, then?" Once again, she flinched slightly. It was a good act, but he was trained to spot these little things. "You're held against your will in a pirate crew, and you are their navigator. Damn, you must be one hell of a navigator."

Name was shocked at how much information he already had on her. "How did you figure all that out in a matter of minutes?" she asked.

"I saw a glimpse of your tattoo, so that gave me the pirate clue. From then on, I just watched your facial and body expressions. They give away a lot. Now, how would you like to work for my crew as a navigator? No using you, you'll be a friend on there. There is also the fact that we can help rid you of this pirate crew, if you need help. The only downside is the fact that you will be getting some hand-to-hand combat training," Luffy finished.

Nami looked torn between yes and no, so Luffy just decided to help her a bit.

"You don't have to join right now, however you can travel with my friend and I to see how we operate, and we can help each other with our goals!" Luffy exclaimed. Nami smiled and nodded. That decision was much easier to make.

"Okay, I will see how you operate. I may even join, on one condition. We get as much money as possible. I need it for dealing with the pirate crew I'm in," Nami explained. Luffy nodded in acceptance. "Okay Luffy! I need to deal with Buggy the Clown with something, can you help me?" Nami asked. Luffy nodded and gave her some rope, already knowing what she was going to do somehow. (he was trained by a Yamanaka for partial mind reading) Nami looked startled at this, but still tied him up and they were on their way.

* * *

"Hey Buggy!" a voice called out. Buggy looked out and saw there was a woman and a tied up man.

"Captain! The woman was the one who stole the map!" a crewmate said. Buggy smiled.

"What do I owe the pleasure, miss?" Buggy asked with a sinister smile. The woman shrugged.

"I got in a fight with my boss, and decided to turn him and the map in to you. I'd like to join you," Nami said as she threw Luffy on the ground.

"Hey! That wasn't very comfortable!" Luffy shouted when he hit the ground. Not, OW, or any kind of shout of pain, just annoyance. That surprised Nami, but she didn't show it.

"Haha, I like your style miss! Of course you can join! Everyone, let's throw a party for the newcomer! What's your name?" Buggy asked. Nami forced a very convincing smile onto her face.

"Nami," was the simple answer he got.

"Let's throw a party for Nami's joining!" Buggy shouted. The crew locked Luffy into a cage, but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he looked amused.

As the party went on, Luffy got hungrier, but sadly he still couldn't reach the food. Suddenly, he felt a foreboding feeling in his gut, and he had learned to trust his gut early on.

"FIRE THE BUGGY BALL!" Buggy shouted. The crew cheered and lit the cannon. After a few seconds, the Buggy Ball was shot, taking down a few houses and probably killing a few people. The crew cheered even more.

"Haha! With this power, I'm going to become the King of the Pirates!" Buggy shouted. Luffy decided to act stupid and respond.

"The one that's going to be the Pirate King is ME!" Luffy yelled at Buggy. Buggy looked disgusted that anyone would insinuate that he, Captain Buggy, would _not_ be the Pirate King, but someone else _would_. So, he made a decision to get up from his throne and push the cannon to face Luffy's direction before he handed the matches to Nami.

"Nami, as a gift to you, I am going to allow you to blow up your captain!" Buggy told her. Nami took the matches with shaking hands. Luffy noticed, but instead of pointing it out, he decided to make the decision easier.

"Nami, fire the Buggy Ball at me. If you don't I will kill you myself." This sounded harsh, but it was the motivation Nami needed to fire off the cannon at him. She felt guilt settle in her stomach at what she had just done, but she didn't let it show in front of the pirates. It was his choice, after all.

The cannon exploded in his direction, successfully breaking the cage and burning the ropes. Suddenly, a voice called out through the smoke.

"Thank you Nami!" Luffy's voice called out. The smoke cleared to show Luffy standing up with a light smile on his face, giving a thumbs up to Nami.

"Now, why don't I let Zoro play with you guys for a bit, eh?" Luffy asked, then pointed to the left.

"Damn it, Luffy, how did you know I was there?" Zoro's voice called out. It was in the direction Luffy's finger was pointing.

"Because I have skills," Luffy answered. Zoro snorted and pulled out his one sword he was allowed to use. "So Zoro, have you meditated yet?" Luffy asked.

"Once, because you wanted me to," Zoro answered. Luffy's smile got bigger.

"Was it nice seeing Kuina again?" Luffy asked. Zoro nodded, as he knew Luffy would know he saw her in his meditation. "This is the way you can achieve your ultimate goal with her. When you get more Named Swords, I can help you with putting Kuina's soul in your other swords so they all can have the same host. Though, they need to be stronger than your other swords you have at the moment, so we need money for more swords, then we need meat and sake. IT'S SETTLED! NAMI, WE NEED MONEY!" Luffy shouted. Nami just blinked, nodded, then turned around and headed straight for the back entrance of the treasure room of Buggy's, AKA knocking through a wall.

"Now that she's gone, ZORO! YOU GET THE FUNNY ACROBATIC IN THE BACK WITH THE SWORD! I'LL GET THE FUNNY LION GUY!" Luffy shouted.

The crew just got a new member, whether she liked it or not.


End file.
